


Inseguridad

by chroniclesofwriting



Series: Días de Relajo [4]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Español | Spanish, Fluff and Angst, Insecure Louis, Insecurity, Inseguridad, Liam es un amor, Light Angst, Louis piensa demasiado las cosas, Louis tiene un momento de crisis, M/M, POV Alternating, POV Louis, Romance, Romantic Fluff, nombro a Eleanor, pero no importa ella
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-05
Updated: 2015-09-05
Packaged: 2018-04-19 02:56:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4730171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chroniclesofwriting/pseuds/chroniclesofwriting
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis también tiende a pensar sobre su relación con Liam, piensa demasiado lo que esta pasando en su vida y al final no piensa antes de hablar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inseguridad

**Author's Note:**

> Se supone que esto trataría sobre celos, pero al final resulto otra cosa, algo mas intímo y triste, por decirlo de alguna manera.
> 
> Cualquier error es mío.  
> Espero sea de su agrado y ojala dejen algún comentario y/o kudos...  
> es un sustento para el alma.

Louis no cocina, el porqué es bastante simple, incluso es comprensible para todos que lo conocen, y básicamente es porque Louis no sabe cocinar. Dile que prepare un almuerzo para unas cuatro personas y lo más probable que algo termine en destruido.

Lo único que es capaz de hacer dignamente, es preparar té, pero no de ese en bolsita… sino un buen té, como buen británico que es conoce todo el proceso de limpiar la tetera antes de usarla, cuanto té en hoja se debe ocupar, que estilo de té sirve para cada ocasión, la temperatura del agua, etc.

En definitiva Louis puede considerarse un maestro en el arte de preparar té, y quizás un casi especialista en preparar un sándwich sin provocar gran desastre en la zona. Porque hay una gran diferencia entre preparar un sándwich y preparar un almuerzo, una gran diferencia.

El único problema que tiene ahora Louis, es que aunque tiene todas las ganas de preparar un excelente desayuno para él y Liam, hay un período de tiempo en el cual es fácil perderse en sus pensamientos, a eso además hay que sumarle el hecho de despertarse temprano y no dormir lo suficiente.

Porque aunque actualmente están disfrutando de sus días de descanso en medio del tour, eso no significa que estén descansando como lo haría cualquier persona, sino que ambos están aprovechando el tiempo en ellos…dos… solos…, en medio de la nada y con una excelente cama en la cual realizar todo tipo de actividades.

Ahora bien, considerando que el agua esta calentándose, Louis tiene tiempo para pensar un poco sobre lo que ha sido el presente año, en lo bueno que ha sido el tour, ir a lugares que nunca se hubiesen imaginado en ir, conocer gente nueva, conocer a fans nuevos que prácticamente harían lo que fuera por conocerlos.

Comenzar con la producción del disco nuevo, el tiempo y energía que significa escribir nuevas canciones en medio de un tour tan grande.

El estrés que significa estar en un tour, las promociones en radios, canales de televisión, entrevistas, pruebas de sonido… todo.

Y lo peor, pensar en el hecho de no compartir con Liam como quisiera compartir…, como pareja. No poder compartir todos esos momentos de alegría, de estrés, de enojo, de felicidad porque al fin tienen una canción lista, o algo tan simple como no poder compartir una habitación con una cama matrimonial, porque las reglas así lo dicen.

Puede que ahora les afecte mas, ya que ninguno de los dos imagino que terminarían juntos cuando recién empezaron como grupo.

Ninguno –de los cuatro– se imagino que firmar un contrato, sin entender bien lo que estaban firmando, terminaría con ellos dos en el fondo del closet más grande que pudiera existir.

Cuando comenzaron jamás se imaginaron que prácticamente estarían vendiendo su alma a una empresa que los utilizaría de la manera que mejor les acomodara a ellos para ganar dinero, con giras todos los años, con lanzar disco tras disco…, con todo lo que significa ser parte de una _“Boy Band”,_ jamás se imaginaron que las cosas serían así _._

Y sí, estaban cumpliendo con su sueño de cantar y ser famosos, tenían que pagar un precio, y Modest, supo manejar bien eso.

Así que aquí estaban… con diez días de descanso, en medio de un tour, alejados de la civilización, recuperando el tiempo perdido como pareja, y teniendo una batalla en su mente con tanto pensamiento junto.

Louis siente el sonido de la tetera anunciando que el agua esta lista, por lo que toma una taza del estante y comienza a preparar un té. Cuando tiene todo listo se va hacia la ventana de la cocina y se queda mirando el patio lleno de arboles, de distintos tamaños y colores.

Quizás, pensando tranquilamente, lo que más le molesta a Louis de toda la situación en la que están, es que la agencia no les deje ser…como personas, no les deje demostrar su amor al mundo, y les obliguen a estar con gente que no merecen que las traten así. Porque siendo muy serios con la situación, Eleanor es una muy buena persona, entiende bien la situación y la sabe manejar como toda una profesional, sabe además que es una situación en la cual tanto ella como Louis van a ganar algo por lo que nunca se queja.

Louis puede confiar en ella y todo está bien porque todos saben que ella tiene un contrato para fingir ser su novia. Los dos tienen ciertas cosas en común y por suerte se ven bien en las fotos y/ videos, así que nadie – entiéndase el resto del mundo – sospecha que la realidad es otra.

Y Sophia, bueno ella y Liam tienen historia, considerando que se conocen desde mucho antes, y por más que quiera odiarla por estar con Liam, no puede hacerlo porque ella también tiene un contrato, y sería bien estúpido de su parte enojarse con Liam por estar con ella cuando él hace exactamente lo mismo con Eleanor.

Quizás lo que realmente siente con respecto a Sophia, son celos… celos del hecho de que ella puede compartir todas esas cosas que él quiere compartir con Liam, de que ellos si pueden tomarse de la mano en público, que pueden besarse si así lo desean, pasear juntos por la vida, pueden quedarse en la misma habitación y no tienen ningún problema porque el mundo piensa que ellos si son pareja. Tiene celos porque ellos si tienen una verdadera amistad, que ha durado años, y que Sophia haría cualquier cosa por su amigo.

Y quizás… solo quizás, no es que sienta celos de ella como tal, más bien se siente inseguro cerca de ella… inseguro de que un día Liam se dé cuenta de que podría estar mucho mejor con alguien más, alguien… bueno… como Sophia, porque ella ha estado en la vida de Liam por mucho más tiempo, y eso nunca va a cambiar.

Por dios, hasta él sabe que Liam debería estar con alguien mucho mejor que él, alguien que podría perfectamente mandar todo a la mierda, su carrera, su estilo de vida, todo… por estar con Liam, pero si hay algo que puede admitir – aunque solo a unas cuantas personas – es que tiene miedo… miedo de perder todo aquello por lo que ha luchado, y en especial… tiene miedo de perder a Liam, porque sabe que sin él, nada vale la pena. Además con las palabras que dijo Liam la otra noche, cuando le decía que lo extraña, aun cuando estuvieran los dos presentes, Liam todavía lo extrañaba… y él no fue capaz de hablar sobre la situación, como adultos que son, porque al final de cuentas Louis también extraña a Liam, todo el día, todas las horas, siempre.

No sabe cuando tiempo ha pasado y se ha quedado ahí parado frente a la ventana, mirando hacia la nada y pensando en todo ese tipo de cosas, pero de un momento a otro tiene unos brazos alrededor de su cintura y puede sentir el pecho de Liam en su espalda, Liam termina apoyando su cabeza en su hombro derecho.

—Se supone que prepararías el desayuno— murmura Liam, ve que en uno de los muebles de la cocina hay una taza, el azucarero, unas cucharas de té y la tetera.

Louis quiere responder que sí, que él iba a preparar el desayuno, pero tiene un nudo en la garganta, y lágrimas acumuladas en la esquina de sus ojos.

— ¿Louis?— pregunta Liam — ¿Pasó algo? — definitivamente Liam se está poniendo un poco nervioso, puede sentir como el cuerpo de Louis se encuentra tenso, y aunque quiere saber qué está pasando, no quiere presionar más a Louis.

Louis deja la taza que tiene entre sus manos en el borde de la venta y lentamente se da vuelta entre los brazos de Liam para quedar frente a frente, pero no puede mirarlo a los ojos, si lo hace definitivamente va a comenzar a llorar, y lo último que quiere es hacer eso, solo puede abrazar a Liam.

Minutos después, en los cuales Louis definitivamente no ha llorado, levanta su cabeza y mira los ojos de Liam.

—Sabes… hay momentos en los que pienso que… podrías hacerlo mejor, que…—Louis no puede continuar porque Liam lo interrumpe.

— ¿Hacerlo mejor?, ¿Louis, que mierda estás hablando?— pregunta Liam medio desconcertado.

—Solo…déjame terminar de decir lo que quiero decir, ¿bueno?— Louis espera por una respuesta de parte de Liam, pero él solo asiente—, lo que quiero decir… es que tú podrías estar con alguien mejor que yo, porque a veces creo que mereces algo más que unos cuantos días juntos, y unas escapadas rápidas en medio de pasillos de hoteles y todo eso. Sé que no soy el tipo de hombre más hermoso, ni siquiera soy una persona sobresaliente en ciertos temas, y ciertamente hablo antes de pensar. Y quiero para ti algo más que eso, que puedas tomar de la mano a alguien en cualquier parte del mundo, que puedas compartir una cama, que puedas compartir besos en frente de cientos de paparazzi…, y aunque sé que nadie te amará como yo lo hago, se que mereces algo mejor… a alguien mejor— y sí, está llorando ahora.

Liam no hace nada por algunos segundos – unos largos segundos para Louis – para luego tomar a Louis de los hombros y moverlo para que quede sentado en un taburete cercano.

—Louis, quiero que me escuches tú a mí lo que voy a decir ahora, y quiero que pongas atención y después de hablar esto… nunca vuelvas a repetir este tema… ¿de acuerdo? — ahora es el turno de Louis para asentir —bien— Liam se para frente a Louis, con su rostro serio—, puedo ver que estas teniendo un momento de inseguridad, y créeme que no eres el único que tiene esas inseguridades. Yo también tengo momentos donde pienso que tu deberías tener alguien mejor, o quizás con gustos más parecidos a ti, pero yo te quiero…no…yo te amo Louis. Y aunque te sientas de esa manera créeme que yo estaré ahí, porque yo quiero ser esa persona que te recuerde que eres lo más hermoso del mundo, y si estas triste y llorando como ahora, quiero ser la persona que te abrace, aunque tu trates de alejarme y decirme cosas hirientes— Liam toma la cara de Louis con ambas manos y con sus pulgares limpia las lágrimas que recorren las mejillas del mayor—, y si sientes que no eres la mejor opción para mi, te recuerdo que soy yo quien elije eso, no tú. Y créeme Louis que yo siempre te recordaré, de alguna manera u otra, que tú eres para mí. Porque yo no voy a dejarte, ni ahora, ni en un futuro cercano. Me quedo…aquí contigo…porque te amo.

Louis se para de un salto y abraza a Liam, y Liam reparte pequeños besos en el hombro y cuello de Louis.

—Nunca vuelvas a repetir que podría hacerlo mejor, porque yo estoy mejor desde que estamos juntos— dice Liam al oído de Louis.

—Lo siento— responde Louis, sollozando— no pensé que me fuera a afectar tanto.

—Definitivamente hablas antes de pensar— habla Liam soltando una risita. Louis golpea el pecho de Liam con su mano —, se supone que vinimos a despejarnos y estar tranquilos por algunos días, y tu vas y me dices estas cosas, además ya tuvimos un momento melancólico el otro día cuando te desperté para decirte que te extrañaba.

Louis solo puede agachar la mirada.

—Es que… estuve pensando en la relación entre tú y Sophia, en que ustedes se conocen de antes y… todo eso.

Liam puede sentir la tristeza de Louis, y le duele saber que él la ocasiono.

—Sabes, yo a ella la quiero, es una gran amiga, pero jamás podría verla como algo mas… jamás podría verla como te veo a ti, jamás podría tocarla de la forma en que te toco, y créeme que jamás haría las cosas que hago contigo con ella— ahora es el turno de Louis de soltar un pequeña risa—, ahora vamos a comer algo ligero, y vamos a ir al sillón y elegirás la película que quieras y estaremos abrazados el resto del día, viendo televisión…, y si eliges una buena película puede que pase algo mas en ese sillón— Liam besa a Louis lentamente — ¿Te parece?

—Si — susurra Louis con las mejillas rojas.

—Bien, ahora manos a la obra y preparemos ese desayuno.

Liam se acerca al refrigerador para sacar algunas cosas y Louis toma la tetera para recalentar el agua.

—Liam.

— ¿Si?

—Te amo— dice Louis, aun con la tetera en la mano.

—Yo también te amo Louis— responde Liam con una gran sonrisa.


End file.
